1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear working apparatus which functions, for example, as a workpiece transport means by operating a slider in a reciprocating manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of linear working machines including, for example, rodless cylinders are adopted as workpiece transport means in the factory or the like. Such a linear working machine concerning the conventional technique is shown in FIG. 9 (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-177717).
The linear working machine 1 includes a base plate 2 which has a flat plate-shaped configuration, a pair of end blocks 3a, 3b which are connected to both ends in the axial direction of the base plate 2, and a rodless cylinder 4 which is fixed between the end blocks 3a, 3b.
A guide rail 5, which is disposed substantially in parallel to the axis of the rodless cylinder 4, is fixed to the base plate 2. A pair of shock absorbers 6a, 6b are arranged opposingly substantially in parallel to the axis of the rodless cylinder 4 between the guide rail 5 and the rodless cylinder 4. A slide table 7, which makes linear reciprocating movement along the guide rail 5 in accordance with the driving action of the rodless cylinder 4, is provided on the base plate 2.
However, in the case of the linear working machine 1 concerning the conventional technique described above, the pair of shock absorbers 6a, 6b are interposed between the rodless cylinder 4 and the guide rail 5 which are arranged substantially in parallel to one another. Therefore, a problem arises in that the distance of separation is inevitably increased between the rodless cylinder 4 and the guide rail 5.
That is, when the kinetic energy (thrust force) is transmitted from the rodless cylinder 4 to the slide table 7 in order to start the movement of the slide table 7, the reaction force is generated on the guide rail 5 on which the slide table 7 is displaced. The larger the separation distance between the rodless cylinder 4 and the guide rail 5 is, the more the reaction force is increased. In other words, the smaller the separation distance between the rodless cylinder 4 and the guide rail 5 is, the more the reaction force is repressed. Therefore, ideally, it is desirable that the rodless cylinder 4 and the guide rail 5 are arranged as closely to one another as possible.
When the shock absorber 6a, 6b absorbs the impact force at the terminal end of the displacement of the slide table 7, the reaction force of the shock absorber 6a, 6b is applied to the guide rail 5. The larger the separation distance between the shock absorbers 6a, 6b and the guide rail 5 is, the more the reaction force is increased. Therefore, in order to suppress the reaction force applied to the guide rail 5, ideally, it is desirable that the shock absorbers 6a, 6b and the guide rail 5 are arranged as closely to one another as possible.